Ingat Ini Hari Apa?
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: "Sasuke-kun."/"Hn."/"Kau ingat ini hari apa?"/"Selasa."/TUK! Sebuah pensil mendarat cantik di atas kepala sang Uchiha./"Kau kenapa, sih?"/Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, tak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan atas sikap kasarnya tadi. "Aku benci padamu."/SasuSaku XD/Special for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday :3/Oneshot/AU/Fluff, maybe? :3/Mind to RnR?


**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Ingat Ini Hari Apa?**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Uchiha Sasuke's birthday :3**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mentari bersinar terik, pertanda bahwa cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Hawa yang pengap itu membuat Sasuke menurunkan lagi temperatur _AC _di kamar _apertement_-nya. Pemuda itu merasa gerah tak ketulungan, apalagi setelah bermenit-menit digerayangi oleh tatapan manik _emerald _gadisnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil sang gadis, masih dengan tangan yang menopang dagu dan pandangan lurus yang tetap terkunci pada sosok pemuda tampan di sampingnya itu.

"Hn."

Bukan sekali-dua kali kegiatan ini berlangsung. Sudah nyaris belasan kali Sakura memanggil Sasuke dan hanya disahuti malas oleh kekasihnya itu. Dan kali ini, gadis itu sudah tak tahan lagi. Kekesalannya sudah memuncak karena merasa dinomor duakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Gadis berhelai merah muda itu menaikkan nada bicaranya beberapa oktaf, memancing Sasuke untuk mendengus kecil.

Sasuke masih terlihat sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan laptop di hadapannya—menyusun laporan penting yang harus buru-buru dikumpulkannya. Namun nasib Sasuke memang kurang beruntung, di saat ia harus menuangkan atensinya penuh-penuh pada tugas kuliahnya itu, sang pacar justru berkunjung ke _apartement_-nya dan nyaris mencuri penuh perhatiannya.

Mulai merasa terganggu, Sasuke pun semakin menaikkan _volume trademark_-nya juga—hingga terdengar sedikit membentak. "Hn!"

Sakura berenggut, merasa kesal sekaligus kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi, kekasih tampannya itu tak juga melirik ke arahnya—sekilas pun tidak. Gadis cantik itupun mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya, seraya bercicit kecil. "Dasar, tidak peka."

Keheningan yang mendominasi _apartement _Sasuke mengakibatkan telinga sang empunya menjadi sangat sensitif. Dan agar tak kehilangan konsentrasinya, Sasuke pun tetap bergumam datar—mengacuhkan gerutuan gadisnya. "Hn."

Usai mendesah berat, gadis merah muda itu akhirnya kembali melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Sasuke. Dengan kasar, Sakura menyerobot pensil yang diletakkan Sasuke di dekat laptopnya, seraya merobek selembar kertas dari buku—entah apa—milik kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke dapat melihat tingkah mencurigakan Sakura—yang tengah menggores-goreskankan pensil miliknya di atas kertas dengan wajah yang tertekuk sebal—dari ujung matanya. Malas bertengkar, Sasuke pun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"Kau tahu ini tanggal berapa?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sakura membuat Sasuke berhenti mengetik sejenak, pemuda itu kemudian menjawab dengan kalem, "Dua puluh tiga Juli."

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sasuke cukup penasaran apa yang ditulis Sakura di atas selembar kertas miliknya. Sampai-sampai menanyakan tanggal segala, lagi.

_'Apa mungkin Sakura ingin minta putus?'_ duga pemuda itu asal. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke berkedip cepat, _'Tidak ... Sakura tidak mungkin melakukannya.'_

Takut konsentrasinya pecah, Sasuke pun melanjutkan kembali kegiatan ketik-mengetiknya lagi. Tak sadar bahwa gadis cantik di sampingnya tengah memandang penuh kesal pada sosok dirinya. "Kau ingat ini hari apa?"

Uchiha Sasuke masih mengetik santai, seraya menjawab datar, "Selasa."

TUK

Pensil di genggaman sang Haruno mendadak melayang, dan mendarat sempurna di kepala milik Sasuke. Refleks, pemuda tampan itupun mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop miliknya. "Kau kenapa, _sih_?"

Kesal? Tentu saja. Sasuke mulai merasa risih. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mencueki Sakura, namun ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Sakura—hanya karena ia terlalu sibuk mengurus tugas-tugasnya. Biasanya Sakura akan bersabar menunggunya bak anak baik. Apa yang merasuki kekasihnya hari ini, eh?

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, tak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan atas sikap kasarnya tadi. "Aku benci padamu."

Satu kalimat yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke terbengong, saudara-saudara. Jika biasanya, kalimat-kalimat manis penuh cinta lah yang didengarnya dari bibir merah muda itu, sekarang Sasuke dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit. Sakura membencinya—padahal notabene dia adalah pacar Sakura.

"Ap—"

"Kau jahat! Kau bahkan tidak ingat hari ulang tahun pacarku!"

BLAM

Usai membentak Sasuke dengan sekali ucap, Sakura bergegas kabur. Ya, gadis itu membanting pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kasar seraya menyusup pergi. Meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang masih terpaku meratapi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tunggu, tadi Sakura bilang apa?

_"Kau jahat! Kau bahkan tidak ingat hari ulang tahun __**pacarku**__!"_

Otak jenius sang Uchiha bekerja.

Ini tanggal 23 Juli.

Dan kata Sakura ini adalah hari ulang tahun pacarnya—yang notabene adalah dia! Dia, Uchiha Sasuke!

Jadi—

"Ini, hari ulang tahunku?"

—Sasuke berulang tahun?

Sadar akan kepikunannya, Sasuke pun memungut secarik kertas yang tadi sempat akrab dengan gadisnya itu di atas meja. Sang _onyx _berkilat sejenak, sedikit terkejut saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas selembar kertas tersebut.

_**Otanjoubi omedetou**_**, Sasuke-**_**kun**_

CKLIK

Pintu kembali terbuka, Uchiha Sasuke memasang seringai tampannya.

Di ambang pintu, seorang gadis bermanik _emerald _tengah berdiri manis. Bibir merah mudanya terus tersenyum lembut, membalas senyum tipis sang Uchiha.

Tepat di atas telapak tangan gadis cantik itu, sebuah kue _tart _buatan rumah—sengaja dibuat sendiri oleh Sakura karena sang kekasih tidak suka makanan manis—terpatri elok. Lengkap dengan aksen irisan-irisan tomat yang berjejeran di bagian pinggirnya. Kue _tart _rendah gula belapis krim putih tersebut terlihat manis karena dilengkapi beberapa buah _cherry _di setiap pojoknya. Tulisan _italic _berlafaskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang sengaja dibubuhkan Sakura di tengah-tengah kue memancing bibir tipis sang Uchiha untuk kembali memamerkan _smirk _andalannya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Sasuke-_kun_~"

Dan kecupan lembut di bibir pemuda Uchiha itupun menjadi penutup manis kado sederhana dari sang kekasih. Ah, melankolis-romantis~

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's line:**

Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-pyooon~ *pelukkecupSasuke* \^o^/

Semoga makin keren, jago, sexy, dewasa, (gausah ganteng, lo udah ganteng, Sas XP) dan terakhir, langgengyaaa sama Sakura *colek-colek Sasuke* fufufu~ #ngarep

Maaf kalo gaje, ini arsip lamaaa dan idenya juga pasaran kebetulan lewat XP Aaargg nggak sabar nunggu Naruto tamat (meski pasti akan sepi rasanya kalo udah tamat :p) dan liat endingnya, pengen tau, kisah pain love mereka akan berakhir gimana :''3

Dimohon tinggalkan jejak :3

Arigatou :)


End file.
